List of dinosaur cards in the Dinosaur King universe
This is a list of dinosaur cards in the Dinosaur King universe, which is part of the Dinosaur Adventure Universe. Fire dinosaurs Fire dinosaurs are large theropods. * Tyrannosaurus rex * Carcharodontosaurus * Torvosaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Tarbosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Saurophaganax * Mapusaurus * Daspletosaurus * Yangchuanosaurus * Rajasaurus * Albertosaurus * Alioramus * Eocarcharia * Abelisaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Siamotyrannus * Tyrannotitan ''(introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * ''Yutyrannus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Lythronax (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) Special dinosaurs * Terry Rex (T. rex) * Carchar (Carcharodontosaurus) * Daigo (Daspletosaurus) * Gordon (Mapusaurus) * Saurion (Saurophaganax) * Black T. rex * Gigas (T. rex) * Ra (T. rex) * Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus * Sekhmet (Acrocanthosaurus) * Alpha Gorgosaurus * Super Alpha Rajasaurus * Super Alpha Giganotosaurus ''(introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * ''Smilodon * Indominus rex (Fire-Wind hybrid) * Indoraptor (Fire-Wind hybrid) * Giganocephalus (Earth-Fire hybrid) Water dinosaurs Water dinosaurs comprise of some sauropods and all members of the Spinosauridae family. * Spinosaurus * Amargasaurus * Baryonyx * Saltasaurus * Suchomimus * Camarasaurus * Irritator * Ampelosaurus * Isisaurus * Jobaria * Titanosaurus * Shunosaurus * Dicraeosaurus * Patagosaurus * Opisthocoelicaudia * Cetiosaurus * Gondwanatitan * Bonitasaura (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Ostafrikasaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Nigersaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) Special dinosaurs * Spiny (Spinosaurus) * Amarga (Amargasaurus) * Bart (Baryonyx) * Sucho (Suchomimus) * Black Spinosaurus * Sobek (Spinosaurus) * Isis (Isisaurus) * Alpha Irritator * Super Alpha Amargasaurus ''(introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Super Alpha ''Suchomimus * Super Alpha Nemegtosaurus ''(introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Woolly Mammoth * ''Spinoraptor (Water-Wind hybrid) Lightning dinosaurs Lightning dinosaurs cover all members of the Ceratopsia. * Styracosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Torosaurus * Triceratops * Chasmosaurus * Eucentrosaurus (now Centrosaurus) * Einiosaurus * Pentaceratops * Anchiceratops * Arrhinoceratops * Nedoceratops * Monoclonius * Centrosaurus * Achelousaurus * Brachyceratops * Albertaceratops * Udanoceratops * Zuniceratops * Nasutoceratops (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Sinoceratops (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) Special dinosaurs * Chomp Maximus (Triceratops) * Mini-King (Styracosaurus) * Maximus (Triceratops) * Black Pentaceratops * Alpha Einiosaurus * Super Alpha Chasmosaurus * Super Alpha Triceratops * Super Alpha Arrhinoceratops (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Horus (Triceratops) * Osiris (Pentaceratops) * Woolly Rhinoceros * Stegoceratops (Lightning-Earth hybrid) * Giganocephalus (Earth-Fire hybrid) Earth dinosaurs Earth dinosaurs cover all members of the Thyreophora, which include ankylosaurs and stegosaurs. * Saichania * Stegosaurus * Edmontonia * Ankylosaurus * Kentrosaurus * Sauropelta * Wuerhosaurus * Euoplocephalus * Tuojiangosaurus * Nodosaurus * Gastonia * Dacentrurus * Tarchia * Talarurus * Gigantspinosaurus * Panoplosaurus * Lexovisaurus * Polacanthus * Pinacosaurus * Antarctopelta (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Miragaia (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Scolosaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Chungkingosaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Huayangosaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Crichtonsaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) Special dinosaurs * Tank (Saichania) * Steggy (Stegosaurus) * T.J. (Tuojiangosaurus) * Talar (Talarurus) * Tarch (Tarchia) * Goethe (Gastonia) * Armatus (Stegosaurus) * Black Saichania * Alpha Wuerhosaurus * Super Alpha Kentrosaurus * Super Alpha Ankylosaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Alpha Sauropelta (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Anubis (Saichania) * Set (Stegosaurus) * Glyptodon * Stegoceratops (Lightning-Earth hybrid) * Giganocephalus (Earth-Fire hybrid) Grass dinosaurs All Grass dinosaurs are members of the Ornithopoda order. * Parasaurolophus * Lambeosaurus ** L. lambei ** L. magnicristatus * Shantungosaurus * Maiasaura * Iguanodon * Tsintaosaurus * Ouranosaurus * Saurolophus * Altirhinus * Anatotitan * Corythosaurus * Fukuisaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Prosaurolophus * Charonosaurus * Lanzhousaurus * Edmontosaurus * Brachylophosaurus * Camptosaurus * Eolambia (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Zalmoxes (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Tenontosaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) Special dinosaurs * Paris (Parasaurolophus) * Colin (Corythosaurus) * Chindao (Tsintaosaurus) * Black Saurolophus * Alpha Ouranosaurus * Super Alpha Iguanodon * Super Alpha Lambeosaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Alpha Tsintaosaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Hathor (Parasaurolophus) * Bastet (Iguanodon) * Megatherium Wind dinosaurs Wind dinosaurs consist of smaller theropods. * Carnotaurus * Utahraptor * Ceratosaurus * Allosaurus ** A. fragilis ** A. atrox * Neovenator * Monolophosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Megaraptor * Majungasaurus * Deltadromeus * Sinraptor * Fukuiraptor * Eustreptospondylus * Piatnitzkysaurus ''(also a move dinosaur, Venom Fang) * ''Gojirasaurus * Liliensternus * Rugops * Indosuchus * Afrovenator * Szechuanosaurus * Guanlong (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Concavenator (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Proceratosaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) Special dinosaurs * Ace (Carnotaurus) * Cerato (Ceratosaurus) * Big Al (Allosaurus) * Black Megaraptor * Alpha Dilophosaurus * Super Alpha Allosaurus * Super Alpha Ceratosaurus (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Super Alpha Sinraptor (introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) * Thoth (Utahraptor) * Shu (Allosaurus) * Phorusrhacos * Indominus rex (Fire-Wind hybrid) * Indoraptor (Fire-Wind hybrid) * Spinoraptor (Water-Wind hybrid) Secret dinosaurs * Pachycephalosaurus * Therizinosaurus * Deinonychus * Megalosaurus * Brontosaurus * Pawpawsaurus ''(also a move dinosaur, Tag Team) * ''Cryolophosaurus ''(also a move dinosaur, Recovery; Light Recovery; Haste) * ''Eoraptor Special dinosaurs * TerroClaw (Deinonychus) * GianClaw (Therizinosaurus) * Hard Head (Pachycephalosaurus) * Megasaur (Megalosaurus) * Papaw (Pawpawsaurus) * Bronto (Brontosaurus) * Eggosaurus Move card dinosaurs * Velociraptor (Critical Block; Final Fury) * Troodon (Move Block) * Oviraptor (Egg Attack, used by Grass dinosaurs) * Seismosaurus (Big Foot Assault, used by Grass dinosaurs) * Supersaurus (Super Impact, used by Grass dinosaurs) * Stegoceras (Triple Headbutt) * Leaellynasaura (Leaellyn Cure) * Segnosaurus (Stun Dash) * Gallimimus (Galli Rush) * Dromiceiomimus (Dromice Rush) * Struthiomimus (Struthio Rush) * Minmi (Dino Force, used by Grass Dinosaurs) * Archaeopteryx ''(''Archaeopteryx Healing) * Compsognathus ''(unnamed move, introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) Non-dinosaurians * ''Pteranodon (Metal Wing, used by Grass dinosaurs) * Tapejara (Quick Strike; Tie Breaker) * Tupuxuara (Tupuxuara Dive; Dino Force; Green Impulse) * Quetzalcoatlus (Sky Dive) * Futabasaurus (Futabasaurus Cannon, used by Water dinosaurs) * Muraenosaurus (Dino Force, used by Grass dinosaurs) * Ophthalmosaurus (Ocean Panic, used by Water dinosaurs) * ''Liopleurodon ''(unnamed Water move, introduced after Dinosaur Adventure Universe merge) Category:Dinosaur Adventure Universe